This is how Jaden has fun
by TwistedIron
Summary: Jaden pulls a "Questionable" joke on Alexis which leads to one event to other (Things get Sexual) and something about Syrus I don't know


**Maybe this time i'll post a little more consistently nah**

* * *

Jaden stared the assignment he had been given still even the great duelist he was when it came to the actual writing tests or exams he bombed them 90% percent of time

"Damn it! Syrus was right i should have paid attention in class" he flipped through the pages of the textbook "Alright how does a quick play spell work again jeez you think i would have this stuff memorized by now" he then heard a knock "Is that you Syrus?"

The door opened the person who walked through the door was Alexis "Something i can help you with Alexis?" Jaden said as he rubbed his eyes Alexis pulled out a chair and sat down in front him "Well its just that I've been thinking about life and-"

'Man why do people have to talk about their problems to me of all people i mean i like Alexis and all but come on now i wish Syrus was here' jaden thought to himself as Alexis kept on talking "You understand what i mean don't you"

"Yeah i guess but you can always tell me" Alexis smiled while staring directly into his brown almost hazel like eyes of his "Well anyways like i was saying"

'I wonder how she would react if i gave her quick kiss on the lips huh yeah that would be halirous' Jaden gave a smirk "Hey Alexis i don't mean to interupt you but come here i have to tell you something" Jaden said with his best poker face trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Alright what is it? he gave a peck to her lips which caused her to knock Jaden out of his chair "JADEN YUKI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Jaden laid out on the floor out of breathe from laughing "Come on Alexis have a sense of humor" Jaden said as began to standing up dusting himself off "Yeah i do actually" as she gave a swift kick to Jadens groin.

Immediately falling to the ground in pain "Arrgh! why did you go and do that" Jaden said gritting his teeth in pain "Come on Jaden have a sense of humor" she said in a sarcastic tone "Least you could do is help me up don't ya think" she sighed and helped him up.

"I'm sorry i did that Jaden i know you were just playing around i shouldn't have done that" they both stared at each other for a full minute "Guess is should get back to the assign-" she quickly kissed Jaden they both started blushing "I thought i'd return the favor"

Jaden's blank and embarrassed face quickly changed into a big smile "Wow Alexis i never thought you liked me in that way" he said with a chuckle Alexis face turned from smiling to an angry look "I swear sometimes your like an annoying little brother"

"Come on quit kidding yourself you know you liked it" she started lightly kissing Jaden putting her arms around his neck he started feeling up her body he took his red jacket off and hung it up on the chair they both pulled away from each other to catch their breathe Jaden still had that cocky smirk and grabbed Alexis by her ass.

"Alright Jaden show me what you got" he sat down on his bed and took off his black shirt "Why don't you strip down for me" Alexis began slowly removing her clothes in front of Jaden 'I can't believe i'm doing this for Jaden and it feels so right' she knew Jaden was enjoying every second of it.

"Stroking your ego over there Jaden" he let out a light laugh "Why don't you come over here and find out" she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him "Get your game on Alexis"

"Shut up" she simply replied she unzipped his pants and took them off along with his boxer shorts and begun to stroke his erect cock working up and down his shaft giving him a few teasing licks to the head which made him moan after a good minute of that she began giving him a blowjob sucking every possible inch of his member "Ah... Alexis that feels good keep it up"

Jaden placed his hand on the back of her head and began quickening her pace Jaden got a grip on the bed and grit his teeth he felt himself reaching his limit "Ah Alexis i'm gonna cum take it all" he tightened his grip on her head and pressed her head against every inch of his cock which took her by surprise forcing her to swallow every bit of his creamy release she started coughing trying to catch her breathe with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

"Oh damn! are you okay Alexis did i hurt you?" Jaden said as stepped off the bed trying to help her off the floor "I'm fine Jaden but next time control your grip" Jaden helped her lie down on his bed "Don't you worry about a thing i'll return the favor hows that sound"

"Yeah that sounds great just be gentle okay" Jaden put his fingers on her pussy and started lightly rubbing her and kissing up against her nipple "Don't worry i'll be gentle huh you know your not so tough now are you" Jaden said still rubbing her out "Go fuck yourself"

"Hey where did that come from besides why would i do that when i'm with the most beautiful girl in the academy" he took his two fingers and stuck them inside her and slowly began finger fucking her all with a grin on his face he continued his action and moved his head forward and began licking her pussy.

"Oh god Jaden don't stop" she continued to moan while Jaden kept pleasuring her.

(From outside Jadens room)

Syrus walking to the Slifer Red Dorm

"Man i can't believe those cards they had! i am so glad i finally got that negate attack i wanted it's ashamed Jaden couldn't join but guess that's his punishment for sleeping in class" Syrus was about to open the door to him and Jadens room when he heard a strange noise it sounded like some sort of sighing or moaning "Jeez is that assignment really that difficult Jaden"

He opened the door lightly and peeked inside 'Whats that smell?" Syrus nearly screamed as he saw Jaden and Alexis naked on his bed Syrus ran away from the dorm "Was Jaden having sex with Alexis and they were doing it on my bed too! why couldn't you just work on that assignment Jaden" Syrus sat behind a tree and noticed his erection feeling embarrassed Syrus tried to calm himself down by searching through his deck.

(Back to Jaden and Alexis)

"Ah fuck Jaden im about to cum" as she got all of her juices on Jadens face he sat up on the bed and looked at Alexis with that same smile he always had during dueling "Wow was it really that good Alexis you seem pretty satsfied come here why don't you taste yourself on my face" they both embraced in another makeout session.

"You ready for the main event" Jaden asked with excitment in his eye's "Wait a minute hold on just give me a second" Jaden walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a condom "Don't think i want a kid at 15 wouldn't you agree" he said with a grin "Your smarter than i thought Jaden" Alexis said with a giggle.

Jaden put the condom on and walked over to her deciding to get a little revenge for what Jaden did while giving him his blowjob she pushed him onto his back and got on top of him and pinned his hands down "Alright where did this come from" Alexis gave him an almost evil grin "Consider this revenge for that blowjob you nearly choked me with"

Jaden gave a nervous gulp she placed his errect shaft directly into her pussy and began riding him like he was some sort of horse Jaden saw her large round breasts bouncing up and down feeling her equally beautiful ass smack against his hips she felt his hips buck up against her.

Jaden lifted her up on her back to her surprise "Did you think i'd let you have all the fun did you" she wrapped her legs around him as Jaden started off pretty at a pretty fast pace "Thats right take it Alexis! ARGH" Jaden nearly screamed as he started licking her nipples.

"Common Alexis im almost there just a bit more!" Alexis put her hands on his back nearly digging her nails into his back "Me too Jaden" and with that Jaden finally came letting out one final groan staring into her eyes "Wow that was great Alexis" jaden said as he laid back to rest "It really was Jaden i love you" Jaden gave her a kiss on the forehead and replied with compasion she had never heard from Jaden before.

"I love you too Alexis" she rested her head on his chest before they both drifted off to a miday nap

(Back to Syrus)

"Thats it i should get over there besides they probably finished by now right" Syrus walked back to the dorm and his room Syrus took a deep breathe and walked into his room and immediatly seeing both Jaden and Alexis sleeping in his bed "Why couldn't you have just done it on your own bed Jaden"

"Jaden woke up from his nap and noticed two things Alexis resting on his chest and his best freind looking at him with an impatient look "Oh hi Syrus how are man! did you get the cards you wanted?"

"Don't change the subject Jaden" Jaden immediately got embarrassed soon enough Alexis woke up "Hey Jaden i should probably head out b- IS THAT SYRUS?!" she screamed "Hey calm down alright looks like a got a bit of explaining to do don't i bro"

"Yeah you do Bro"

* * *

 **You know GX was always my third favorite series next to the original and Arc V**

 **But enough of that i always appreciate your feedback so leave a review your choice**


End file.
